


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Control

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hint of BDSM, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Slight Smut, brief mention of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek's doing his best considering the circumstances.





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Control

**Author's Note:**

> I love the whole idea of werewolf conventions, even if all they get is a mention in one line.

The alphas from Minnesota and Wisconsin were staring openly amazed. They’d always heard California werewolves led wild lives.

Steadily as he could Derek kept up his presentation, the erection bowing out his trousers out of sight at least, as long as he stayed seated.

Stiles’s magic pulsed through Derek’s butt plug, thrumming against his prostate in perfect silence, as Stiles promised him.

Ignoring the single bead of sweat tracking its way down his forehead, Derek thought only of what he’d receive in the privacy of their room if, while addressing the Mid-Western Pack Alliance, he didn’t come in his pants.


End file.
